Demashitaa! Mario Puff Bros Z
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: I hope that you all find this to be interesting. Please enjoy! ;) Rated K for some epic battles
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

"DARN IT!" Ludwig Von Koopa (forgetting his accent) angrily yelled furiously. He slammed his hand into a fist and right into the meeting table. Lemmy Koopa sighed, as he herd that Mario and Luigi defeated the Royal Family- AGAIN. Wendy Octavia Koopa said "This is , like, messed up. HOW COME WE NEVER, LIKE, WIN FOR ONCE!?" Roy Koopa murmured his hate for Mario in his New York accent. Larry Koopa just went to sleep. Iggy Koopa twitched his eye, thinking about using sharp weapons in their next attempt. Morton Jr. (I made him British, if ya don't mind) scratched his head. Lately, only Bowser Jr. helped Dad fight Mario.

"YAY!" Miyako Gotokuji cheered, for it was the 3-Month Anniversary of Him's defeat. Kaoru Matsubara was watching the soccer game, and Momoko Akatsutsumi ate a bag of gummy fruit snacks. The Professor and his son, Ken (Calling by English, if you also don't mind), smiled. Peach was still able to talk as usual. Himeko Shirogane screamed.

"I HATE THOSE POWERPUFF GIRLS Z! They always, always, ALWAYS get the attention! Especially my sister, Miko!" She stomped, and accidentally stepped on Sapphire's tail. "NYAAAAAAA!" Sapphire screamed.

Himeko became Princess, and Sedusa was also transformed. Sochirou gave directions to a girl on her way to the PPGZ's school. Sedusa and Himeko met, and that's when Him was returned when a female researcher who opened the bag with the light rays.

Iggy tried to create a portal to oblivion, which instead created a portal to the PPGZ's dimension... Princess Peach heard the news, and Mario & Luigi teamed up to stop Bowser once more. The Koopalings jumped into the portal to escape, leading Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad to the other world. Bowser and Bowser Jr. followed along, too.

(The dog) Peach read the portal, and the 3 girls became Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup. They flew to the portal and found that others from another dimension and Him had returned- even fiercer than before...


	2. Chapter 2

However, all the heroes and baddies were mysteriously sent all over Tokyo City.

The Koopalings found themselves in Mojo's base, with HIM with them.

"Oh my... You all seem angry..." HIM told the 7 Koopas.

Morton asked "What do YOU care?! It's not like you are always beaten by the most unexpected heroes..."

"And that your father abandoned you for your youngest sibling..." Lemmy began to wipe a tear.

HIM thought for a moment. Finally, he came up with an idea.

"Don't worry. I'll get your Daddy to love you... and forget that stupid sibling of yours." The Koopalings heard this, and heard his plans.

"I will use my black energy to give you the powers that fit your personalities. Since I've read your memories, you've been tricked. But... I'll I've you your powers RIGHT NOW!" HIM's words caused Larry to demand for his powers.

HIM grinned, and shot his black Z-Rays at the seven forgotten Koopas. They screamed, yet they felt different. Thy would transform whenever they were thinking of destruction through their personalities. After they absorbed the Black energy, they rubbed their foreheads.

"How does THAT become power?!"

"You'll see soon enough..." HIM replied to Wendy, and disappeared. Iggy suggested that they should use their powers to try to stop Mario.

MEANWHILE, IN THE PROFESSOR'S LAB!

The PPGZ and Mario Bros. wondered what happened. Peach suddenly said "I sense 7 waves of black energy! Each is scattered all over the city!"

The Girls realized they were out of their transformations, and changed back into Powerpuff Girls Z.

"I have a feeling that those 7 energies are quite familiar..." Princess Peach said curiously. Toad said "Let's join these three girls and beat those baddies!" They all agreed, and knew that a war had begun. Bowser just recently joined HIM, and that this was going to end all wars!

The 6 had headed to the first black energy's location, which was in the Music Room in the Girls' high school. They already defeated Princess and Sedusa, and they wouldn't appear for a long time! Trust me on this one.

Bubbles heard some beautiful music. Little did they know that they were facing a threat...


End file.
